


Rubedo

by astreaus1107



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Depressed Wilbur Soot, Depression, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Wilbur Soot, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, author is not okay, barely proofread, baths, dissociation if you SQUINT, he literally takes a bath in this, hurt/comfort chapter 2??? MAYBE???, i feel like im forgetting to tag something, i havent written in 4 months and you can tell, im projecting so hard in this, is that a tag, like its slightly hinted at, no beta we die like men, oh yeah and, vent fic, well more like, you dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astreaus1107/pseuds/astreaus1107
Summary: !! TWS IN TAGSbasically, an angst filled bath.big projecting time
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Rubedo

The bath is getting cold, Wilbur knows.  
The water is red.  
He knows it's distasteful to spend hours in a bloodbath, he really does. But he cant find the motivation to move his limbs, to leave.  
He lifts his left arm ever so slightly, if not to test his ability to move. He watches as watery blood drips off his arms- the cuts gape.  
…  
Wilbur sighs tiredly. Self harm always brought a feeling of drowsiness afterwards, a feeling of regret, yet he always comes back to it. Better than signing off a note and dropping off a bridge, he thinks.  
Maybe not. Maybe he should. Dying seems like a faraway fantasy- removed from him. But is it really? People might care. No, he knows they would. Tommy and Phil especially. God knows they would blame themselves. He doesnt want that.  
He urges to tell someone about the heavy feeling in his chest.  
But he won't.  
Will he?  
Wilbur reaches for his phone- belatedly realizing he might get water on it. Oh well, it's waterproof, itll survive, hopefully. Hes on it most of the time nowadays. Mindlessly scrolling through reddit still does little to ease the urges- the thoughts.  
He squints against the light in the otherwise dim room.  
2:18 am, the time supplies. Maybe that's why he's so exhausted- sleep doesn't come easy to him, especially as of recent.  
He has a few discord notifications- 3 from Phil, a matching amount from Tommy, and hell, even one from techno.  
All three seem concerned about his radio silence over the past few days- they know his mental heath is sub-par at best.

Philza: hey Wil

Philza: how've you been, mate? Haven't heard from you in a bit.

Philza: wil?

Wilbur blinks tiredly, pulling himself out of the stale bathwater and feeling it drip off him, stomping down hard on the stubborn drain and climbing out over the edge while it gurgles.  
He dries himself off with a towel, leaving the bathroom and searching for suitable clothing. He can only find things with unpleasant textures- why does he even own these if he doesn't wear them, really- so he tracks back to the bathroom. Yesterday's clothes it is, then.  
…  
He sits down roughly at his desktop, pulling on his headphones.

Wilbur Soot: hey phil

Wilbur Soot: call?

**Author's Note:**

> MAN idk if im gonna write a second part, should i?


End file.
